A different life
by nothinparticular
Summary: Where Harry is Lily and Narcissa's biological child and grows up with Draco for a brother. The new addition to the family will influence the people and the world around them and love will blossom between two unlikely women when Hermione grows from a child into a young woman. Main focus will be on Narcissa & Hermione. #past Narcissa/Lily #future Hermione/Narcissa #BlackFamily
1. Chapter 1

_"My dear Narcissa,_

 _If you are holding this letter in your hands, I never got the chance to explain things to you in person._

 _I am still holding onto the hope of telling you myself, of seeing you again, but each day, we are getting closer to being caught. And you have to know, even if I – even if we don't see each other again..._

 _Over a year ago, I gave birth to a beautiful little boy. We named him Harry and for a while, James and I were truly happy, even though we were constantly on the run from Voldemort and his followers. I know I chose to share my life with James – just as you chose to honor your family's promise to the Malfoys, marrying Lucius – but there isn't a single day I haven't thought of you and what we had. What we still could be having if things were different. I still love you Cissy, I love you with all my heart. I want, no scratch that, I need you to know that._

 _It is not the reason I am writing these lines though._

 _Around Harry's first birthday, nearly two months ago now, Harry came down with a terrible fever. James and I were afraid for his life which is why we risked leaving our current hideout and visited a Healer. I can't really explain how it happened, nor how this is even possible, Narcissa, but that day, I found out that Harry is yours. He shares both of our blood and now that I know, I wonder how I could've missed the resemblance in the first place. He may have my eyes but the smile I see when I look into his face is all yours; he also has the Black hair – the unruly dark strands I wrongly thought he inherited from James. I hope I can soon tell you the news in person. That Harry is yours. Ours._

 _But just in case anything happens to me…_

 _Well. Take care of our son, will you?_

 _In eternal love,_

 _Lily."_

Narcissa lovingly stroked over the blue ink before she placed the letter back into the top drawer of her nightstand. Ever since the letter – as well as the little boy it was attached to – had arrived more than six weeks ago, this had become her daily ritual; rereading the letter in the silence of the early morning hours gave her the strength to continue, to survive day after day.

A month and a half ago, she'd been a dutiful wife to her husband, mother to a son, and a Pureblood abiding to the traditions.

Today, she was the mother of two sons, a traitor to her blood and family, and a woman who had left her husband and gone into hiding.

She'd known of the secret meetings Lucius had been going to, meeting his so called Dark Lord and doing his bidding. She'd known her sister worshipped the dark wizard not unlike one would a God.

She hadn't known of his intentions though, hadn't known that he was after Lily's son. Her son. And he'd almost succeeded.

It had been hard to leave her comfortable life and status behind and even harder to leave her sister and mother. But it really was the only option. They would never approve of Harry if they learned of his origins. And Bellatrix, as much as she loved her sister, might even be a danger to her little boy.

No, it had been the right and only thing to do.

Sighing, Narcissa climbed out of the bed and made her way into the tiny bathroom, taking a quick shower while the boys were still asleep. The apartment they were currently staying at was deserted by its Muggle owner, an old man who was at a local hospital for hip surgery. It was their fifth hideout since she'd left Malfoy Manor. Tomorrow, they'd have to move again. The Muggle would be back in two days. By then, they would be long gone, not leaving behind even the smallest reminder of their presence.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Mommy," the blonde boy ran up to his mother, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. "Look, Harry and I build a huge sandcastle!"

Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading, smiling when she saw a proud Harry sitting next to a waist-high mountain of yellow sand. The boys had build a moat all around the castle and filled it with water from the lake at the other side of the public playground. Of course they looked it as well: Harry's glasses were smudged and his hair even more messy than usual, Draco's knees were muddy and there were some tiny twigs in his blonde hair.

"It looks perfect," Narcissa stated, running a hand through Draco's hair and brushing out the twigs with her fingers. "Now, you two go and play for a little while longer, then we head home for dinner."

Both boys nodded and Draco ran back to his brother. They started decorating the sandcastle with stones and flowers but soon moved on to the swings, challenging each other to go higher and higher.

Unbeknownst to them, Narcissa had already cast a wandless cushioning charm at the ground beneath them. Content that her sons would be safe, she went back to her reading.

Both of her boys would soon be five years old – Draco's birthday had been last month and Harry's was just around the corner, only a week in the future – and they'd lived in the same little house for two years now. Maybe, Narcissa thought, maybe they wouldn't have to move again.

They lived in the suburbs of London in a neighborhood of Muggles. Chances were less likely there to run into Lucius or someone else who would recognize them. Because of course her husband was still looking for his son, his only heir and most prized possession. And she wasn't sure if the Wizarding World was a safe place for Harry either. The Dark Lord may be gone but what of his loyal followers? They could still be out for her son's head. Not to mention Dumbledore. The old wizard knew that she had taken in the boy with the lightning shaped scar. However, he knew nothing of her motives, didn't know that Harry was hers by blood. She was certain he was still out there too, looking for them, looking to take Harry to his aunt, Lily's sister.

Her face scrunched up in disgust when she thought about the Dursleys. Such a vile bunch of people… She'd stayed with them for a single night in the first week of their flight. They despised magic and anything that didn't fit into their narrow minded little world. They hated wizards with the same ferocity the Dark Lord had hated Muggles and Muggleborns. Harry would not be sent into their care as long as she lived. And even though she feared the further interest in Harry thus would create, Narcissa would reveal the truth of his lineage to Dumbledore. And soon.

With finality she closed her book and called out for the boys. They chased each other around the park until they neared the street, waiting for their mother to catch up. When she did, she ruffled their hair and took their little hands into her own, walking back to their home.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

It had taken some time and awkward situations at first, but slowly, Narcissa Malfoy née Black had adapted to the Muggle world. Behind the closed doors of her home, she was still very much a witch – the plates and cutlery cleaned itself, beds were made with a simple swish of her wand – but outside, she blended into the Muggle populace.

Opening their front door with a whispered wandless "Alohomora", Narcissa ushered her son's inside and told them to go clean up in the bathtub until she joined them to wash their hair. She watched how the boys raced up the stairs and chuckled. Shrugging out of her coat she thought how wonderful life was despite everything that had happened and despite the constant threat of being detected. Her life had turned out different than she'd ever thought it would be. She was no longer filthy rich – probably even disinherited – and lived between Muggles instead of in a luxurious Manor. There were no longer balls to attend or festivities to arrange, there was no longer a husband she didn't love and had to share her bed with.

There were only two handsome little boys, healthy and happy. And it was enough for her.

She still thought of Lily every day and whenever she looked into her son's startling green eyes. They should've taking the foolish, the brave route, should've never split up. Maybe then, they both could still be together. But, she reminded herself, then she wouldn't have Draco. And he was one of the two best things in her life.

She took off her shoes and walked up the stairs. As was to be expected, she found the tiles of the bathroom flooded, two naked little boys in the tub, splashing each other with water.

She cast a quick cleaning spell on the room and knelt down next to the tub, washing first Draco's and then Harry's more stubborn hair. Black hair indeed. Her cousin Regulus had always complained about his hair as well; always messy and sticking out in every possible direction. Aunt Walburga had always been so furious with him, saying he did it on purpose.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

A few days later, Narcissa took them to the park again, making use of the good weather as long as it lasted. The day after tomorrow would be Harry's birthday and in her mind she was going over her checklist. The package she'd ordered from Romania, containing the same toy broom Draco had gotten a month prior, had arrived just this morning. The invitations had been sent – yes, even though they lived hidden from the world, there were still people who knew, people she saw as often as possible – and the balloons were waiting to be filled with air.

"Mommy?"

Narcissa left the confines of her thoughts and smiled at her son who was now standing in front of the bench she was sitting on.

"Harry?"

"Can we-" he paused and began again. "Can we go and visit mom's grave? On my birthday?"

"Do you want to?" Narcissa asked, sadness gripping at her with an iron fist.

Harry merely nodded. The blonde embraced the small boy and kissed his cheek. "Then, yes. Of course we will go."

It would be risky to visit Godric's Hollow but Narcissa knew they'd manage. They'd go at the break of dawn and be back before just before sunrise.

"Do you miss her?"

She nodded, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. "I do. So much. – But whenever I look at you, I know she will never be truly gone. She is still with us."

"In here," Harry smiled and patted first his, then his mother's chest.

"Exactly," Narcissa smiled and kissed the scar on his forehead. "Now go and play, I think your brother is getting impatient."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Are you sure this is wise?" Andromeda asked her sister, concern etched into her face. Narcissa had asked her to come early so Harry and her could visit Lily's grave without having to take Draco along. It was risky enough to take Harry, she needn't endanger Draco as well. As of now, the blonde boy was still sleeping soundly. Harry however, was already fully dressed and excitedly moving about the kitchen, waiting for the adults to finish their conversation.

"I know it isn't, Andy," Narcissa responded, rechecking her purse. "But Harry needs this. I need this. We will be back within the hour."

"Be safe," Andromeda advised, first hugging her sister and then Harry.

"We will." The blonde Black sister took her son's hand and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

They reappeared behind the church of Godric's Hollow's graveyard. She looked at Harry to see if he was doing alright – apparating could be upsetting to young stomachs – and started walking once she was assured that everything was well. It was still dark and they had to move slowly. The graveyard's iron door gave a protesting creak as they stepped through and Narcissa automatically gripped Harry's hand tighter. In the first year after Lily's death, she hadn't been able to come here because of the crowds of witches and wizards who visited the graves of the fallen heroes. In the last four years though, she had managed to visit the grave at least once, sometimes twice a year.

The grave was easily distinguished from the rest because of the tall statue that stood right next to it, depicting James, Lily, and baby Harry.

Mother and son crouched down in front of the double grave, both of them pondering own thoughts, both of them missing the woman whose name was carved into the dark stone. Harry didn't really remember Lily – apart from the nightmares he would sometimes have or the feeling of loss deep in his soul – but Narcissa had made it her task to tell him as much about his deceased mother as she could. She'd even given him the only picture she possessed of her, a photo taken at their last year at Hogwarts, showing Lily and herself arm in arm, sitting beneath the Whomping Willow. The sentient tree had become a great hideout for their secret relationship once they had figured out how to tame it. No one would come near the tree in a wide radius. It had been their own safe haven.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, she took the two single red roses from her purse and gave one to him. Together, they laid them down on the grave and said their goodbyes. Maybe one day, they could visit in the daytime and stay as long as they liked.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

Back at home, a sleepy Draco had joined his aunt in the kitchen, sipping his hot chocolate as he waited.

As soon as his mother and younger brother reappeared in the kitchen with a quiet POP, he jumped off of his chair and tackled the black haired boy, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Can I give him my present, yet, mommy, can I?"

"Good morning to you too," Narcissa raised a brow but bent down and kissed Draco's cheek, smiling. "And yes, you may."

The blonde boy ran off and hurried up the stairs, coming back with a messily wrapped parcel and holding it out to Harry.

Harry happily accepted the gift and started to tear up the paper. He beamed at his brother when his eyes fell first on the handmade birthday card, then on a thick book with the title 'Quidditch around the World'. On the book's cover, a blue dressed Quidditch team was flying through the air.

"Thank you," Harry hugged his brother and together, the two boys stormed off into the living room to browse its pages.

Andromeda joined her sister in the doorway, both of them watching the giggling brothers huddled close together in the single armchair.

"Some days I still can't believe it," Narcissa quietly confessed, a loving gaze in her eyes.

"Me neither," Andromeda wrapped an arm around her sister before letting go. "Well, I should be going home. I will see you in the afternoon."

Narcissa nodded. "Thank you, for watching Draco."

"Of course."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

In the early afternoon, both Harry and Draco were flying through the house on their toy brooms, chasing each other and throwing a ball they used for a snitch, Andromeda came back, now joined by her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora.

"Ted," Narcissa hugged the blonde man, smiling at him. Her Muggle brother-in-law was a tall man with the beginnings of a paunch and a kind face. He was a good man and Narcissa was glad her sister had him at her side.

"Nymph," she grinned, fiercely embracing her 11-year-old niece. Today, Nymphadora's hair was a bright pink, contrasting sharply with her dark green eyes. "My, you have grown since I've seen you on Draco's birthday!"

The girl beamed. "I have, haven't I?"

"So, soon you'll be off to Hogwarts," Narcissa stated, seeing her niece's eyes light up with excitement at the prospect.

"I-"

"Can we go to Hogwarts, too, mommy?" Draco interrupted, his toy Nimbus in his hand. Harry stood next to him, a toothy smile on his face as he sat on his broom, hovering in the air. He was a natural and Narcissa knew he must've inherited it from her. Lily had hated flying and all things Quidditch with a vengeance.

"Draco, it isn't polite to interrupt someone when they are speaking," Narcissa reminded her eldest, giving him a stern look. "And you know you can only go to Hogwarts once you get your letter, when you're eleven. – Apologize to your cousin."

"Sorry," he bashfully said, his blue eyes pleading with Nymphadora who was enjoying this way too much.

"Apology accepted," she finally said, grinning at both of her cousins. "Now, let's give Harry his presents!"

* * *

 **AN** : As always, I would be delighted to hear your thoughts. The idea of Narcissa and Lily appeals to me and I thought, why not make Harry their child? I have to confess, I never cared much for James Potter - he doesn't come across as a nice person and I will not forgive him for bullying Severus. Well, leave me a note and ask questions if you have some.

Chapter 2 is already finished as well, which means I might post it later today. It'll also introduce Hermione to the story.

-np


	2. Chapter 2

Another year had passed, and Narcissa and the boys were still living peacefully in their house in the suburbian area of London. It was a rainy day and she and her two sons were spending it playing board games, Narcissa teaching them how to play wizard's chess. Or trying to. Because every time the chess pieces started to argue or insult each other, Draco and Harry would break into fits of giggles.

Eventually, she gave up on explaining the rules to them and decided to take them to the nearby shopping mall instead. Both of them had grown and could use some new clothes.

She told them to get dressed – they were still in their pyjamas – and went to change out of her own, exchanging them for a pair of black chinos and a dark green blouse.

Twenty minutes later, she had even managed to comb Harry's unruly hair into short-lived submission, they were ready to go.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Can we go to the toy store?" Harry asked his mother, carrying a bag with two new shirts and a pair of jeans. Draco's pleading look soon joined his brother's.

"Later, promise," she told them with a smile. "First, the two of you need new winter jackets. It is October already and temperatures will drop any day now."

They entered a children's clothing store and Narcissa browsed through the various jackets and coats, the boys running through the racks, playing hide and seek and sneaking up on other customers.

Narcissa merely shook her head at their boyish behavior, deciding to let them continue with their game as long as no one was bothered by them. As things were, most people were observing them with a warm smile on their faces, some even playing along and pretending to be scared.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A young girl with beautiful brunette curls was pulling at Narcissa's long coat, her brown eyes somewhat frightened.

"Can I help you?" Narcissa asked, giving the child an encouraging smile.

"I lost my mom," the girl stated, looking quite forlorn between the tall racks filled with jackets.

"Well, I shall help you find her," the blonde took the girl's hand into her own and gently squeezed. "I am sure she isn't far. – What is your name? Mine is Narcissa."

The girl scrunched up her nose at the difficult name before a weak smile lit up her face. "Your name is as silly as mine," she said, her brown eyes peering into blue. "I'm Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, let's find your mother."

Narcissa quickly paid for the two jackets she'd chosen for Draco and Harry before she called the boys back to her side.

"This is Hermione," she introduced the brunette girl. "She has lost her mother and we are going to help her find her." Then, turning to Hermione: "These are my sons, Draco and Harry."

The three children shyly said their hellos and then the four of them left the store, walking the hallways of the mall, looking for Hermione's mother.

"Hermione!" a brunette woman with a friendly face ran up to them when they neared one of the mall's many bookstores, her face instantly filling with relief at seeing her daughter unharmed. She pulled her daughter into her arms and held onto her for what seemed like minutes. Then, she took her hand and straightened up to thank the woman who had watched over her.

"Thank you so much for returning her to me," the woman gratefully beamed at the blonde, quickly shaking her hand. "Hermione sometimes wanders off without realizing it when she sees the windows of a book store," she explained with a small chuckle. "I am Diane Granger, by the way."

"Narcissa Mal- Black," Narcissa corrected herself. She might still be married to Lucius but she'd never felt like a Malfoy. Not even for a second. "These are Harry and Draco, my sons."

The boys politely greeted the brunette woman.

"It is nice to meet you," Diane smiled at the two sharply contrasting children. "I would really like to thank you properly," she then began. "Maybe we could meet up for coffee or tea and some biscuits? We live at no. 8, Harlington Street. I am sure Hermione would be happy to see you all again."

Narcissa pondered it for a moment and finally nodded. It would do her boys good if they met and played with other children their age. Plus, Diane seemed nice and she hadn't talked to another adult safe Andromeda and Ted in a long time.

"Next Saturday, maybe? At 3 p.m.?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Well, we'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

The week passed quickly and soon Narcissa found herself sitting at the Grangers' coffee table, talking to Diane and her husband William as the children were running through the garden, enjoying the last rays of sunshine before the winter. The boys and Hermione were getting along well and Narcissa found that she genuinely liked the Muggle family. They lived only three streets apart, not even 10 minutes walking distance, and both families knew this wouldn't be the last they'd see of each other.

The children grew and became close friends, Narcissa forging an easy friendship with the girl's parents herself. She'd explained to Harry and Draco not to speak of flying brooms or chocolate frogs whenever they were around one of the Grangers and so far, the Muggle family remained unsuspecting.

The thought of lying to them weighed heavily on her conscience, especially as one after the other the three children turned 11. Soon, she'd have to tell the Grangers that she'd sent her boys to boarding school and that they would only be home over the summer and during winter break.

The relief she felt at spotting a familiar looking letter on a table in the Grangers' house was immeasurable. A wide smile on her face, she grabbed the letter with the broken Hogwarts wax seal and took it into the kitchen where Diane and William were sitting around their dining table, waiting for Narcissa to return from the bathroom.

"So Hermione's a witch then."

That evening, Narcissa and Hermione's parents sat in the living room, the Pureblood explaining to them everything they wanted to know as well as revealing part of her past and her reasons to live among the Muggle world. They were accepting of the fact that Narcissa preferred women to men, awed and unbelieving at hearing about Harry's parentage, and shocked about the fact that she'd had to go into hiding because of a fallen Dark Wizard and her husband's ties to him.

She told them of her intention to take the boys to Diagon Alley for their books and school supplies the day after and Diane and William eagerly agreed when she offered to go together.

Tomorrow, Narcissa and her sons would have to come out of hiding. She just prayed they wouldn't run in with her eldest sister. She knew she'd have to face Bellatrix sooner rather than later but she'd prefer to do it with her boys out of range, safe.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

 _Diagon Alley _ August, 12th, 1991_

So far, they had been at Gringotts – Narcissa getting money from her own vault and helping William exchange some pounds into galleons and sickels – and at Madame Maulkin's, where the three children had been fitted for their required school robes.

Now, they were at Flourish & Blotts, standing in the queue for the first year's school books.

"Bloody traitor scum!" A tall brunette witch hissed at Narcissa when she walked past, deliberately bumping into her side.

Narcissa angrily gritted her teeth but stayed calm, ignoring the other woman. It would not do to draw even more attention to them even though her proud Black blood demanded revenge.

"What was that about?" Diane asked in hushed tones, looking at her friend with concern.

Narcissa waved it off with her hand. "Terese Parkinson. We went to school together. She obviously doesn't approve of the fact that I had a child with a Muggleborn, especially not Harry, the boy-who-lived."

Four years back, Narcissa had met up with the headmaster of Hogwarts and revealed her and Lily's secret to him. Dumbledore had been shocked that Harry wasn't James Potter's son but otherwise he hadn't looked as surprised as one would've thought. It was highly probable, that the old wizard had always known of her and Lily's relationship. Not much happened in Hogwarts that he wasn't privy to.

They'd talked for a long time, finally deciding that it would be best to slowly let the wizarding community know about Harry Potter's true parentage. Because Harry, even though there wasn't anything Potter in him, had chosen to keep the name his mother had died with. And Narcissa understood the boy's wish. The surname they shared was one of the only things that remained from his red haired mother.

Albus Dumbledore had invited Severus and Professor McGonagall to join them and together, they'd explained everything to the two teachers. Soon after, they'd started spreading the 'rumor' that Harry Potter was the biological child of Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lily Potter née Evans. Before Harry turned eight, the whole wizarding world knew. It was better this way. When Harry left for Hogwarts next month, it would take some focus away from him; his lineage was no longer news.

"They really call him that?" William wanted to know, nodding towards Harry who, together with his brother, was browsing a book about flying techniques, Hermione standing next to them, excitedly checking the titles of each and every book on the wall. "The boy-who-lived?"

"They do," Narcissa confirmed, her gaze following his. "I am afraid the fact he survived the darkest curse of all time will never be old news, especially not with the scar."

"Well, he won't be alone," Diane reassured her friend. "He has Hermione and his brother. They will do just fine as long as they are together."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

A while later, the group of six sat in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, a bowl of delicious ice cream in front of each of them.

"Let's check," Narcissa looked at the list of things first years needed to bring to Hogwarts. "We ordered your robes and will be able to pick them up tomorrow. – We have your textbooks as well as the Potions supplies and the two cauldrons. – Now, the only thing we still need to get are-"

"Our wands!" Harry finished his mother's trail of thought.

"Olivander's is right over there," Narcissa said, pointing to a store farther along the street. Seeing as the boys and Hermione were nearly finished with their eyes, a thought came to her mind. "How about William takes you to get your wands?" She mouthed something to Mr. Granger who nodded with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Why don't you come with us?" Draco wanted to know, looking from his mother to Diane.

"Girl talk," Diane said before Narcissa could think of a reply.

"Uh, gross," Draco said and everyone laughed at his mortified expression.

After finishing their ice cream and paying Fortescue, the group parted ways, Narcissa pulling her friend over towards the Magical Menagerie.

Diane gave her a questioning look.

"Hermione seems like the cat kind of girl. I thought you might want to get one for her?"

The brunette Muggle smiled and nodded, looking at the various cats. In the end, she chose a red tomcat with a slightly crooked back and a scar across his face. She knew her daughter would've chosen the cat if she were with her.

Narcissa smirked at her choice but knew better than to protest. The Granger women liked to take in lost cases. In a way, she had been one as well.

They paid for the cat and went to their next destination, Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Narcissa quickly found a beautiful female Snowy owl for Harry and a black Barn owl for Draco.

Then, she helped Diane pick a quiet, small Tawny owl, so she and William could send letters and parcels to Hermione whenever they wanted to.

She herself had Craven for that job, a pitch black crow she'd found and nursed back to health – he'd had a broken wing –just before giving birth to Draco. When she tried to set him free months later, the bird always returned to her. So one day she'd decided to just keep him.

"They will be so happy," Diane beamed at her blonde friend, carrying the tomcat's box and the owl's cage. "And William will be over the moon once he sees our new pet. He's so fascinated with your world."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

 _September, 1st, 1991 _ King's Cross_

Soon the dreaded and looked forward to day came and the two families found themselves standing on Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express was already there, waiting for the students to board the train and begin their journey to Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" Diane wanted to know from Narcissa, noticing that the woman looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Merely nervous," she admitted, checking her watch. "Lucius must know that Draco will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"You think he'll turn up?"

"Oh, I know he will," a cold male voice came from behind the two women, raising goosebumps on the witch's pale arms.

"Diane, go and join William and the children. Tell them to board the train if I'm not with you in ten minutes," she urged the Muggle woman to leave, to protect her sons.

Diane nodded, squeezed her shoulder and walked off in search of the others, sending a glare at the blonde haired wizard as she went.

"Lucius," Narcissa coldly acknowledged his presence, not letting him see her anxiousness.

"What a surprise to see you here, my lovely wife," Lucius sneered, moving his hand around her right upper arm in a tight grip. "But – maybe it isn't. After all, you have two sons going to Hogwarts for the first time. One of them being mine."

"Draco is not your possession," Narcissa spat at him, struggling and failing to free her arm. "Nor am I," she glared at her husband, casting a wandless burning jinx at his fingers.

Cursing, Lucius let go of her, his expression furious.

"Draco is still my flesh and blood. You can't change that!" Lucius shouted after her as she walked away. "He is my heir and I will take him back!"

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Mom," Draco and Harry charged at their mother, hugging her and asking if she was okay.

And for now, she was. The boys would be safe at Hogwarts – no one would be able to reach them on the castle grounds.

"I am perfectly fine," she reassured her worried sons, lovingly placing a hand on their cheeks. "Now, kiss your mother goodbye and get into that train before it leaves without you. And don't forget to write."

"We won't," Draco said, kissing his mother.

"We love you," Harry added, kissing her other cheek.

Smiling, she ruffled through their hair for a last time and gave them a gentle push towards Hermione, who was already waiting for them. "I love you, too. Look out for each other and Hermione."

Then, Narcissa joined Diane and William Granger and together they watched as their children boarded the train, waving until the Hogwarts Express eventually disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 **AN** : New friends, first meeting of our two favorite witches, some drama, and Hogwarts on the horizon.

Next chapter will change our point of view to Hermione's and maybe even Draco/or Harry. Narcissa as well of course.

I am also still uncertain of what to do about Bellatrix. I love her and I know she dearly loves her sister but I'm unsure if I can reunite them. Her character needs the darkness and she does work well on Voldy's side. However, I'd also love it if she chose her family instead of her Lord.

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Some days had passed and the three friends had been sorted into their houses. Draco had been sorted into Slytherin, not a great surprise as both Blacks and Malfoys were only rarely sorted into one of the other three houses; Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor after waiting nervously for the Sorting Hat to finally decide; and Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor when the hat had offered her the choice between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

The three had been disappointed at not being together in one house but thankfully, Gryffindor and Slytherin had all classes together. So beside sleeping and meals, most of the time the three still were inseparable.

 **September, 19th**

Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table with Harry, when screeches and fluttering alerted them to the arrival of the post as dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall, carrying letters, newspapers and sometimes even parcels.

Hermione smiled at recognizing her parents' owl as well as Narcissa's crow Craven, both of them carrying a letter as well as a parcel.

Harry grinned as the mail landed in Hermione's lap, urging her to hurry up and open her presents.

With a happy smile, Hermione did, first opening her parents' letter.

 _"My darling girl,_

 _Your father and I wish you all the best for your 12th birthday. We wish we could celebrate the day with you but at least we know you have Harry and Draco at your side._

 _Is that horrid Professor still ignoring you? Narcissa came by for tea last week and she told me all about howlers. I am considering sending him one if he doesn't drop this childish act. I could also always send your father, I suppose._

 _How are you coming along with your studies? Have you decided on a favorite subject yet?_

 _Well. Have a happy birthday and reply once you find the time._

 _We love and miss you._

 _Mom."_

Hermione slipped the piece of paper back into the envelope and curiously opened her parents' parcel. She smiled when she found two books, Charles Dickens' 'Great Expectations' and 'Clever Charms for the young and aspiring witch', immediately knowing that Narcissa must've taken her parents on another trip to Diagon Alley to buy the second.

Harry's excitement quickly ebbed away when he saw the books and he went back to his plate filled with pancakes and sausage.

Hermione carefully moved the books and the letter aside and opened the second envelope, smiling at seeing her name carefully written in Narcissa's elegant handwriting.

 _"My dear Hermione,_

 _I am writing these lines to wish you a very happy birthday. It is a shame that we won't be celebrating this one as we did your last five, but of course this doesn't mean that you will be missing your gift._

 _I know that it can be hard to be a Muggleborn at Hogwarts but with my boys and your wits in your favor, I know you'll manage. However, if you ever have any questions or feel the need to talk to someone about magic and the wizarding world – or anything else really – know I'll be happy to listen._

 _I hope my gift will help you during the first year of your journey. Stay safe and pull the boys' ears if they don't do their homework. You have my full support._

 _With love,_

 _Narcissa."_

The Gryffindor grinned at the witch's last two sentences and moved the parcel onto the table, carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a beautiful green gift box with a bow, which Hermione opened as well. Inside, she found a book titled 'A Muggleborn's survival guide' as well as a box of her favorite Muggle chocolates.

"Another book?" Harry groaned from beside her and Hermione chuckled. The boys couldn't understand her aversion to flying and Quidditch – she couldn't fathom how they could see books as boring and a waste of time. Still, they loved each other dearly.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

Narcissa was finding it hard to adapt to the quietness of the house now that the boys were at Hogwarts. She was used to their steps thundering up and down the stairs, their bickering, as well as the many laughs they shared. Now, safe for herself, the house was empty. Once it had seemed tiny to her but now? Now she thought one could easily get lost in its walls.

However, now that they were no longer in hiding, she could visit her sister as often as she wished or stroll through Diagon Alley. The people who had been after them had been after the boys – now that they weren't with her, she was quite certain that no one was out for her. Safe one, maybe.

Bellatrix still hadn't come to her and it left her unnerved and with a feeling of disquiet. However, no matter what Bellatrix might think of her, her sister would never intentionally hurt her. At least she hoped that was still the case.

She quickly made her way to her front door when the doorbell rang, opening it and expecting to find Andy on the other side.

Instead, it was her other sister, the one she hadn't seen in ten long years now.

"Bella," she breathed out, concern, fear and happiness warring within her at seeing her eldest sister on her doorstep.

"Won't you invite me inside?" Bellatrix asked after a long moment of silence, gesturing at the door, her piercing dark eyes unreadable.

Narcissa nodded and stepped aside, allowing her sister to step into her home.

She noticed how Bellatrix' nose wrinkled in disgust at taking in the small and humble Muggle home, how her eyebrows drew together in visible anger at seeing an unmoving framed photo they'd taken last Christmas, showing her and the boys together with the Grangers.

She quietly followed Bellatrix through her own house, through the living room and finally into the kitchen, where both witches sat down around the table.

For a long time, none of the sisters said a word.

"Mother died yesterday," Bellatrix eventually opened, at the same time revealing her motif for visiting her.

And Narcissa, who knew her mother had never really deserved her love, knew she would've disowned her if she'd ever seen her with Lily, broke down, a crying mess. She hadn't seen her mother in ten years and now she would never see her again. Behind everything Druella had and hadn't been, she was still her mother.

Bellatrix sat in her chair, ramrod straight, unblinking as her youngest sister fell apart in front of her. "She removed you from her will, from the family tree as well. I suspect it hardly comes as a surprise to you, given what you have done."

"But what have I done, Bella?" Narcissa angrily shouted between the tears. "What have I done? Is it so wrong to love?"

"You shouldn't have chosen her," Bellatrix stated matter-of-factly. "A mere Mudblood."

"Love doesn't give you a choice!" the youngest Black sister threw back. But she knew it was pointless. Her sister didn't know love. Straight after Hogwarts, Bella had been married off to Rodolphus Lestrange, a cruel and vindictive man, a man without moral and with cold eyes. Soon after the marriage, her sister had changed and not long after, she'd joined the cause of the blood puritans, of the Dark Lord.

"I just came to inform you of mother's death. And to tell you that I will not harm you if we find ourselves on different sides. The Dark Lord will rise again. You'd do better to join him once the time comes."

"Join him? Bella, this is madness, don't you see?" Narcissa reached for her sister's hand but Bellatrix pulled her hand back as if she was burned. "Bella please."

"Join him. Join me."

"I can't," Narcissa said with finality, her heart breaking at knowing that this might well be the moment she last saw her sister without having to fight her. "He killed Lily. He would've killed my son. He-"

"From me, no harm will come to you or Draco."

"And what of Harry?"

"If my Lord wants him dead once he returns to me, I will do as he asks."

Bellatrix didn't bother to use the door this time around. With a swirl of her black robes, she apparated away, the last thing Narcissa saw of her her dark unfeeling eyes.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

The first few months of the school year had passed in a flurry and tomorrow morning, Hermione would sit in the Hogwarts Express on her way to London for the Christmas break.

She was eager to see her parents as well as Narcissa. Over the years, the two families had grown close and more often than not, they'd spent the Christmas days together at the larger Granger home, the blonde and her sons staying at their house.

As Hermione had no siblings, she always found herself looking forward to these three days. With Harry and Draco in their guestroom and Narcissa on a mattress in her own, it felt almost as if she had two brothers and an aunt. And for Hermione, they might as well be.

Smiling to herself, she closed the book on Transfiguration she'd borrowed from the library and set it on her nightstand. Tomorrow would be a long day.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

When Harry, Draco and Hermione reached London, they were already standing in front of one of the train's exits, anxiously waiting for the doors to open. After being parted from their parents for close to four months, each of them was eager to see them on the platform.

So as soon as the doors of the Hogwarts Express finally opened, the three students hurried out, pulling their suitcases after them as they bounded towards their waiting parents.

Harry was the first to reach the three adults and with a grin, he threw himself at his mother, nearly knocking her over with his force.

Laughing, Narcissa held him as tight as she could, only easing her hold to let Draco join in on the hug. Only now did she notice how much she'd truly missed the two of them.

"I missed you," she told them as she reluctantly let go so they could finally leave the train station and head over to the Grangers' home.

Before they could leave however, there was one thing left to do. Smiling, she extended her arms, raising a brow at a hesitant Hermione. The brunette smiled and stepped into them, letting herself be hugged. "And I missed you as well," she announced to the girl, briefly stroking one of her slightly freckled cheeks before letting go.

"Well, let's head home and get dinner started," William Granger explained, wrapping his right arm around his wife's shoulder, his left taking hold of the trolley holding Hermione's luggage as well as Crookshanks.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

At the Granger house, Hermione and the boys settled into their rooms, packing their suitcases away and unpacking a few things they'd need during the holidays.

As Hermione was sifting through the contents of her trunk, a brief knock sounded from her door and Narcissa entered the room soon after.

"Hermione," Narcissa said in greeting, sitting down on the girl's bed. "I hope you don't mind me staying here?"

"You know I don't, you've stayed here the last years as well. It's not like something has changed."

"Just checking. You are growing older, you know."

"I may be, yes, but that doesn't mean that you would no longer be welcome to share my room."

"I am glad to hear that," Narcissa patted the bed, gesturing for Hermione to sit with her. "So tell me, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger – did you meet any cute boys?"

The girl blushed but shook her head.

"Girls perhaps?"

Now Hermione laughed. "I did not. I'm only twelve, Cissa."

"Again – just checking." Narcissa squeezed the girl's shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to see if your mother needs help in the kitchen."

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

After dinner, the two families were sitting in the cozy living room, the adults indulging in a glass of wine – or two – as their children told them all about their first adventures at Hogwarts, chattering away without pause.

"I hate Ron Weasley," Hermione suddenly announced to the room, the parents exchanging amused expressions.

"A Weasley, huh?" Narcissa was the first to react. "Why do you hate him?"

"He makes fun of Hermione," Draco said before his friend could answer. "Belittles her for spending so much time at the library and for being smart."

"Draco's right," Harry confirmed his brother's accusations. "And he doesn't seem to like me or Draco much either."

"Well," Narcissa sighed, a frown on her face. "The Weasleys never much cared for the Blacks nor for the Malfoys. For him, the two of you probably resemble both – because of me. – As for Hermione," Narcissa's brows drew together in thought as she gazed at the young witch. "Have you considered the possibility of him having a crush on you? Boys that age do behave quite irrationally when fancying a girl."

"Ronald Weasley? Fancying me? Urgh," Hermione spat, a disgusted expression on her face. "I'd rather eat snails than ever kiss him."

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it," William butted in, playfully nudging his daughter's side with his elbow. "If it were up to me, you'd never consider kissing a bloke."

Narcissa and Diane chuckled at his words while Hermione blushed and looked rather mortified.

Soon, the conversation moved onto other topics and about an hour later, Narcissa excused herself, stating that she was tired. Hermione soon retired as well and was surprised to see the blonde woman still awake, standing at her window, staring out into the starry night.

"Narcissa?"

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Not able to sleep?"

"No, it's not that. I merely decided to take in the beauty of this night for a short while longer before I went to bed. – You are quite welcome to join me, you know? It is your room after all."

Hermione thought about the offer for a moment and finally decided to take Narcissa up on it.

For the next hour or so, they stood next to each other, silently, watching the stars.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"I am sorry," Andy stated, her regret sincere. "Me and Bellatrix were always fighting when we were little; she and I never had a bond like the two of you shared... – Yet I felt great pain when I lost her. I can't even begin to imagine how much you must be hurting."

Narcissa nodded, keeping her eyes on her knees. She didn't bear to look at Andromeda, who looked so much like their oldest sister.

"I just wish she would –" Narcissa's voice broke off and she shook her head.

"I know, little sister. I know. I have wished the exact same thing for so many moons."

"She isn't coming back, is she?" the blonde finally looked up, meeting dark eyes.

"No. I don't think she ever will," Andromeda said with finality. "Bellatrix has made her choice a long time ago. And she didn't choose us."

Narcissa nodded, defeated. "I was afraid you would say that." She tiredly rubbed her eyes and took another sip of her black tea.

"Don't let it ruin your Christmas, Cissa. Enjoy your time with your sons and the Grangers." Andromeda got up and squeezed her sister's shoulders. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Andy," Narcissa replied, pecking Andromeda's cheeks.

"I will see you on New Year's – you're still celebrating with us, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. "I am looking forward to spending it with you."

"Great. I'll see you then, Cissa." Andy walked to the front door, passing a pyjama clad Hermione on her way out.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas," the girl called after the witch as she slipped out of the house and jumped into her car. Andromeda Tonks preferred Muggle transportation to Apparating, swearing she could never get it quite right, always ending up in a lake or in a tree. Hermione was already looking forward to learn how to apparate, even though it was still years in the future.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice," Narcissa smiled as Hermione entered the kitchen. After just getting up, the girl's curls were even more unruly than usual. Narcissa thought it looked really sweet. Sometimes, Hermione's wit and intelligence made her forget she was still very much a child.

"Good morning," Hermione said accompanied with a small yawn. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Hermione," Narcissa vacated her chair and hugged the girl. "Are the boys still asleep?"

The girl nodded. "They are."

"Well, then it's just us for now. Your parents went for a jog. – Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

Narcissa waved her wand and a cup of steaming black tea flew through the room, setting itself down on the table in front of Hermione.

"So," Narcissa began, raising a brow. "Is anyone else giving you a hard time – besides the Weasley boy, I mean?"

"Well, Professor Snape –"

"– and Severus. He may be behaving like a git towards you, but believe me, I am rather certain he merely feels irked at meeting a student as well-read as himself. He was a lot like you, you know? When he was still a student. Always top of his class, never without at least one book."

"You were friends?"

"We were. Even though most of my other 'friends' didn't approve. Even though we fell in love with the same girl. – All I'm saying is, he is a good man, Hermione, even if he hides it really well."

"I shall keep it in mind," Hermione said, still pondering over the fact that Snape had apparently loved Harry's other mom as well. Lily must've been a very special person.

"So?"

"So?"

"Anyone else?"

"Well, Pansy Parkinson and some of her friends are always giggling behind my back. And they call Draco a blood traitor."

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together in anger. How dare that insipid girl!

"It's really not that–"

"Yes it is! And I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. I'll have a word with her mother. Trust me. She won't be bothering you any more once I'm done with Eugenia Parkinson. Luckily, she's always been afraid of me."

"What did you do?"

Narcissa lightly chuckled. "Oh trust me, you don't want to know."

"Well, now I really do."

"I kissed her."

Hermione seemed confused. "You… what?"

"She discovered mine and Lily's relationship one night after following after us. She was going to tell," Narcissa explained, nipping on her tea. "She called us an 'abomination', called me a blood traitor for being with a Muggleborn. So I kissed her. – And I didn't let go until she actually started kissing me back. Then I pulled away, threatening to tell everyone how much she'd enjoyed kissing me if she ever told anyone about Lily and I. Of course, Lily was mad at me afterwards; she even slapped my cheek. But we already laughed about it a week later. And Eugenia never told anyone. In fact, she stayed out of my way for the rest of our time at Hogwarts."

"You're not going to kiss her again, are you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Only as last resort. Believe me, I'd rather eat snails before I'd ever kiss her again."

* * *

 **AN:** There will be several bigger time jumps in the following chapters but there will be some pieces about every school year.

Next up: You haven't forgotten about dear old Lucius, have you? And the Chamber of Secrets, of course...

Thanks to everyone who is reading this or even leaving a comment - I love to hear from you and I'll try to reply to your reviews whenever I can.

-np


	4. Chapter 4

After the holidays, an official looking letter from the Wizengamot arrived at Narcissa's house. Breaking the wax seal, she already knew that bad things were to come. And indeed they were.

It was a letter cordially 'inviting' her to a hearing at the Ministry. A hearing, where custody of Draco would be decided. She'd always known this would happen, known that Lucius would fight to get his heir back once they came out of hiding. But she'd hoped for just a little more time.

Lucius had connections in the Ministry. Connections that would easily secure him anything he wished for. These corrupt higher-ups would stop at nothing to make Lord Malfoy a happy man. She highly doubted they would care for Draco's wishes.

No. If she was to win this – and Merlin take her if she didn't – she'd need to make use of her own connections, she'd need powerful people at her side.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Mom!" Harry caught up to his mother as she was heading towards the castle gates.

"Harry," Narcissa smiled at her son, absent-mindedly casting a quick wandless "Reparo" at his glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am happy to see you as well," Narcissa playfully glared at her youngest. "I had an appointment with Professor Dumbledore."

"Did something happ-"

"See, that is exactly the reason why I didn't inform you or Draco of my visit. You always worry too much. Things are well."

"But why would you-"

"I had to sign a few papers. Usually students your age aren't allowed to participate in the Quidditch house team," she lied with ease, having come up with an 'explanation' before heading to Hogwarts. She didn't want the boys to know about the upcoming hearing. It was bad enough that she was unable to sleep through the night. They didn't need to worry about this as well. Draco was her son. And he would stay at her side, no matter what. She'd make sure of it.

Talking to Dumbledore had just been one of many steps she'd already taken.

Harry excitedly beamed at his mother. "Will you come to my first game? We're playing against Slytherin!"

"Of course I will," Narcissa briefly brushed her knuckles against Harry's cheek as his eyes lit up. "Hermione's parents are actually thinking about coming as well. But don't tell her, they want to surprise her."

"I won't."

"Good. – Now, as much as it pains me, I already have to leave. I promised Andy I'd help her with getting Nymphadora into a dress. She has an interview at the Aurors' Office later today."

The bespectacled boy chuckled. His mother would have her work cut out for her... "Tell her 'good luck'. I'm sure she'll make it."

"I will. And I'll see you and your brother on Saturday." She leaned forward, kissed Harry's forehead and disappeared through the gates.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"So, how exactly are we traveling to Hogwarts?" William looked at the witch with curious glee. Hermione's father had turned out to be very much a young boy about all things magic. It could be somewhat annoying at times but mostly Narcissa found it to be rather endearing.

"I arranged for a portkey," Narcissa explained, taking a golden hand mirror out of her purse. "It works the same way as apparating does but is safer for it doesn't require the travelers' concentration. It usually also causes less sickness – which means it should be more comfortable for you, especially with you being Muggles."

"How do we activate it?" he wanted to know, staring at the mirror with clear interest.

"We don't. Portkeys are set on a distinct time; one merely has to make sure to touch it."

"Which time is it set on?" Diane asked, eying the mirror with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. She was much more reserved about the magical world than her husband but tried to fit in and be open for it nonetheless. For Hermione.

"12:15," Narcissa said, checking her watch. "Two minutes from now. Is there anything you need to get before we leave?"

"No, we're all set."

"Well then," Narcissa held out the mirror and gestured for the Grangers to touch it. "Just make sure you're holding onto the mirror. And don't worry," she added with a glance at Diane. "Transportation via portkey is among the safest there is. Just do not let go until we're at Hogwarts."

Hesitantly, Diane Granger moved her hand to join her husband's on the mirror's handle. William gave her hand a short squeeze and mere moments later, the three disappeared from their spot in the Grangers' living room, reappearing right in front of the Quidditch pitch. Music and laughter could be heard and the stands were already packed with students and teachers alike

"Are you all right?" Narcissa asked, turning around to find Diane crouched on the ground, William's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yes, just a little queasy."

William helped his wife to her feet and Narcissa nodded at the pair.

"Good. Let us find seats then."

They walked into the arena and quickly spotted Draco sitting amongst the Gryffindors, wearing a red scarf atop his Slytherin robes. Next to him was Hermione, whose eyes followed Draco's line of sight as she noticed him waving at someone.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

Hermione grinned at recognizing her parents and Narcissa. The witch looked slightly out of sorts in her blood red dress and Hermione wondered how often she'd worn the color in her life up until now. Probably not even once.

Still, the color suited her. Well, in Hermione's opinion, pretty much everything suited the elegant woman.

Her gaze wandered to her parents and she chuckled as she saw the red and gold paint on her father's cheeks, the Gryffindor scarf around his shoulders. Her mother had opted for a red pullover instead and was wearing a pair of golden loop earrings. It was obvious that they'd made an effort to fit into the wizarding crowd, yet had utterly failed. They were Muggles through and through. But Hermione didn't mind. She was proud of her parents. They didn't need magic to be great.

"Draco," Narcissa was the first to reach them. Hermione watched as she pulled her son into her arms and smiled when she was engulfed in them a moment later.

Around them, students, parents and teachers alike were watching the Pureblood with curiosity, some even with open animosity.

"Hermione!" Diane finally pushed through the crowd and hugged her daughter, kissing both of her cheeks. William joined in just a second later.

"We missed you, Mione," her father said as everyone was sitting down.

"I missed you, too. I didn't know you were coming. How did you-"

"We took a portkey," Hermione's father excitedly said, his eyes gleaming. "What a marvelous-"

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the new school year!" Professor Hooch's magnified voice came from the field and everyone fell silent. "I want to see a fair game today! May the better team win. And now, without further ado, let us begin!"

To roaring applause, both teams flew into the arena. Hermione giggled when she noticed Narcissa jump from her seat at spotting Harry, waving and cheering for her son. It was truly out of character for the witch but then, Hermione thought, it also was not. There was nothing Narcissa Malfoy loved more than her sons.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"So, I take it you're not a fan of flying?"

Hermione looked up at Narcissa, surprised at her still being here.

"Your parents took the portkey. I have an appointment with Prof. Dumbledore in the afternoon. I was going to spend a few hours with Harry and Draco but they are chasing each other around the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh."

"Well – you didn't answer my question."

"Oh... no, I don't really care for flying. Or Quidditch." Hermione closed the book she'd been reading – a heavy tome on Advanced Potion-Making – and questioningly looked at Narcissa.

"Well, maybe you just haven't had the right teacher. Lily's always been squeamish about flying as well," There was a soft smile on the witch's features as she spoke about her late lover. Hermione hoped that one day, when she was older, she'd find someone that brought a smile to her face just like Lily Potter still did for Narcissa. "However," the blonde continued, waiting until Hermione's attention was back on her, "she came to quite enjoy our flights together. – Care to join me?" Narcissa nodded at the broom hovering just shy from her hand.

"I really don't–"

"I promise to land as soon as you give me the word."

"Well.. All right."

Narcissa smiled and pulled Hermione off the ground. She sat on the broom and patted the space behind her, raising a challenging eyebrow at the girl.

Sighing, Hermione swung her leg over the broom and moved her arms around the older witch's waist.

"Hold on tight," the blonde advised, pushing off the ground and slowly gaining height.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione shouted over the wind, burying her cheek into Narcissa's back, her eyes closed shut.

"Well, I reckon you'd already know if you would open your eyes."

"How did you… Never mind." Hermione held tighter to the woman in front of her and cautiously opened one eye, then the other. They were flying only mere feet above the Dark Lake and Hermione could see their reflection in the surface of the water.

Narcissa looked so carefree and young with her cheeks flushed and her long hair fluttering in the wind, tickling Hermione's face.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Not too bad, is it."

Hermione was about to reply, that yes, it was indeed bad. But then, she thought about her answer for a moment and found that it wasn't the truth.

They weren't flying very high and Narcissa's body in front of her made her feel safe and protected. This didn't feel so bad. No, not bad at all.

"Thought so."

"Wait – did you read my mind?"

"No, I did not. Your silence was answer enough. – And the fact that you finally stopped digging your fingernails into my abdomen."

"I'm-"

"Do not apologize."

Hermione nodded into the woman's back and enjoyed – actually enjoyed! – the rest of their flight.

Unfortunately, it soon was over.

"So, what is your verdict, Ms. Granger?" Narcissa smirked at Hermione once they'd gotten off the broom in front of the Quidditch pitch where Harry and Draco were still flying around, passing a quaffle between each other. "Care to come flying with me again?"

"Yes! I mean – it wasn't so bad with you doing all of the flying."

"Well, then I suppose we shall have to repeat this someday soon. For now though, I have a meeting I should really get to. Tell Draco and Harry to meet me in the entrance hall in an hour?"

"I will. Thank you. For taking me."

"The pleasure was all mine," Narcissa winked and started her trek up to the castle.

 **NBHGDMHPNBHGDMHP**

"Harry, Draco," Narcissa called out and smiled at her boys as she made her way down the stairs. They quickly met her at the bottom of the stairs, their cheeks still slightly reddened, indicating that they hadn't left the castle grounds long ago. "Walk with me?"

The blonde placed a hand on each of her boys' back, gently leading them back outside. They walked for a while, Harry and Draco remaining silent, sensing that their mother needed the time to find the words for whatever she clearly wanted to tell them.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," she finally began, coming to a halt at the edge of the Black Lake and staring out at the water. She turned around, her eyes finding Draco's. "There will be a hearing, regarding your custody. Your father-"

"He's not my father!" Draco interrupted, anger lacing his voice and fear visible in his eyes.

"Lucius," Narcissa corrected, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, "wants full custody. But –" she tipped up her son's chin until his eyes once more met her own, "I will not let him take you from me. From us."

She placed her second hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You belong with me and your brother, Draco. I've been meeting up with Professor Dumbledore and he will be speaking up in front of the Wizengamot on your behalf. Professors McGonagall and Snape will do the same. Especially Professor Dumbledore is still widely honored amongst wizarding folk; his words do hold power. I am... confident that… I- I just felt you needed to know."

"Mom," Draco's voice was slightly quivering now. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was a man of power and wealth, a man most people wouldn't dare say 'no' to. And it was evident that his mother was frightened as well. Frightened, because the possibility that he'd be granted custody was definitely on the table. "I don't want to live with him."

"And you won't," Narcissa wiped a tear away that had left her eye without her permission. She'd wanted to be strong for her boys, for Draco. And now she was falling apart after all. "I promise. If… if he does win this, I promise I will find a way." Narcissa drew both of her sons into a quick but heartfelt embrace before she let go with an apologetic half-smile. "I uh, I have an appointment with my lawyer in half an hour. The hearing is tomorrow at noon… I love you both." The blonde witch pecked their cheeks and made her way back towards the castle and Severus Snape's office from where she would floo back to London. Before she stepped back into the castle, she looked over her shoulder and found her boys in the distance, Harry's arms wrapped around his brother. She was glad they had each other.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or even reviewed. I'll try to reply to all of your messages and reviews and am always happy to hear your thoughts on how things are progressing.

Happy Nikolaustag to all German readers as well as others who might be celebrating it :) Ich hoffe ihr hattet was Leckeres im Stiefel.


End file.
